


Lost

by FFortasiano



Series: Married Life [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage Struggles, Married Life, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Queenie on an exile, Set after CoG, Tina and Leta bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry you have to go through this.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i just want to say THAT I LOVE TINA GOLDSTEIN SO FREAKING MUCH (You guys probably know that) AND I HAVE NO INTENTION TO MAKE THIS FIC TO SPREAD HATE. 
> 
> It's just something i had in mind for a quite long time. 19 years is a long time and it made me wonder what kind of struggles Newt and Tina have to go through. Anyway, enjoy (sort of?)

  A young woman was standing in the middle of the lair. Arms folded to her chest as her eyes shone cold, staring at Tina who was kneeling before her. "Where is she?"

  Tina was panting hard. The rope that tied her body made it more difficult for her to breathe. A line of blood could be seen on the corner of her mouth, not to mention other bruises on her body. Nevertheless, Tina glared at the young witch without fear, "You should've used the Veritaserum instead of wasting your energy like this."

  The young woman, Scarlet Arden, is taller than Tina, who is already considered as tall. Short wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, no one would suspect a cold blooded murderer behind such soft and feminine features. A smirk was formed Scarlet's lips, "Oh, it won't be fun, then. Beside, you should know how long i've been waiting to see you like this," She took a few steps closer. Tina groaned when Scarlett gripped her hair harshly, forcing Tina to raise her head, "Now i won't ask again, Goldstein. Where is the legilimens?"

  Scarlet is one of Grindelwald's followers, who lost in a duel with Tina when she rescued Queenie from Grindelwald's custody two years ago. So it wasn't a surprise that she'd planned a perfect revenge for the auror; capturing her in her weakest condition. Tina did everything she can to keep away from danger; avoiding tranquil or empty streets and not going outside at night (Unless she's with Newt). But oh, how Tina wished she'd realized it sooner, that even going to the nearest market from her apartment in broad daylight is no longer safe for her wandering by herself.

  "I've said what i've said," said Tina breathlessly, "She's not with me. I don't even know where she is. You've just wasted your time, Arden."

  She was telling the truth. Ever since their first battle with Grindelwald. Tina and Queenie thought it would be a bad idea for them staying together. So Queenie decided to put herself on an exile. A place not even Tina knows where. It's devastating for them to be apart from each other. But both knew it was for the best.

  Scarlet's jaw tightened, obviously annoyed. "Shame." the young woman released her hand from Tina and turned around. She then kicked Tina's wand on the floor even further from the owner.

  Tina examined the whole place for once again. Desperately forcing her brain to come up with an escape plan, but she got nothing. She looked down to the floor, guilty washed all over her. She may seem fearless in front of Scarlet but deep inside, she is _terrified._ Her body is trembling. Never in her life Tina felt so helpless.

  _Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry you have to go through this._

  "Then, i suppose you're no longer useful." Scarlet spoke as she turned back to Tina. A small, sinister smile was formed on her face.

  Tina felt her body stiffened. She slowly raised her head to face Scarlet. "Are you... going to kill me?" she asks, voice vaguely shaking. The images of Newt, Queenie and Jacob started to fill her mind, thinking that she wouldn't be able to see them again.

  "Kill you?" Scarlet laughed, "Probably not. But i know something that's even better."

  Before Tina could realize, Scarlet kicked her chest until she fell to the ground. Scarlet knelt before her, hand strangling Tina's neck to lock her movements. Tina gritted her teeth, giving all her strength to fight back. But Scarlet was stronger. Still with a sinister smile, she spoke, "You know what, Goldstein?"

  Tina didn't bother to respond, and continue to struggle. While Scarlet leans closer and whispers to her ear, "I know we are not alone in this room. So i'm going to make sure there's only two of us this time."

  Tina's eyes widened in terror, realizing what Scarlet meant. She began to struggle even harder, "No.. Please! I beg of you!" Tina cried desperately. While the woman above her laughed, enjoying how horrified Tina is by her sentence as she took out her wand.

"You can't do this!! please! NOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  " _Lumos._ "

  With lights glowing on each of their wands, Theseus, Newt and Leta walked their way deeper through the dark, damp tunnel. Theseus was leading the way, as Newt and Leta follow him from behind. The magizoologist has never looked so miserable before. His eyes were swollen, with dark circles around them for not being able to sleep even though his brother insisted him to, not to mention dirt and dust all over his clothes due their restless search.

  Theseus sighed, "Get a grip, brother. Demeter never gives information unless it's not true. I'm sure she's here."

  Different with his brother, who just told him to be tough, Leta gently put a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Newt as she tried to comfort him, "It's going to be alright, Newt. We will find her, i promise."

  The ginger haired man only gave a slight nod, immediately wiping his tears away. He's very thankful that Theseus and Leta are willing to help, they even managed to track Scarlet down in less than two days, thanks to Theseus's regular informant, Demeter, who had told them about the sight of two witches near Grindelwald's old secret lair, where the dark wizard was first caught. As for now, the only hope Newt has is that even if they did find Tina here, it wouldn't be just her lifeless body, or Newt won't be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life.

  Newt regretted everything that happened that day; for leaving her and only promised he would come home as soon as he can. For thinking his four-months-pregnant wife can take care of herself, especially if it's only buying groceries at a market near their place in the afternoon. Until he came home and found out she's gone. Newt realized he'd been underestimating how dangerous the situation is for them after their first battle with Grindelwald.

  He should've stayed by her side. _He should've protected her._  
   
   
  The three of them stopped their steps when they suddenly heard a loud, painful cry. Echoing from an unknown distance. Theseus pointed his wand around the tunnel, trying to figure out where that voice came from. Before he could say anything, he found his younger brother already sprinting forward. Leaving the other two behind. "Newt, wait!!" Leta cried, but it was no use. She looked at Theseus, who seemed as confused as her. The two had no choice but to go after Newt.

  On the other hand, Newt didn't care about his surroundings anymore. He recognized that voice. _Tina._ Her name was the only thing in his mind. He ran until he reached where the tunnel split into two paths. Newt was catching his breath, alternately looking at each tunnel as he was trying to choose where should he go.

  Theseus and Leta arrived just a few seconds later. With Theseus grabbed Newt's arm,  "Newton, have you lost your mind?! You could've-"

  Another cry was heard from the right tunnel. Without hesitation, Newt tugged his brother's grip off and sprinted to the right. Following the voice which led the three wizards to... A wall. A dead end.

  Newt pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear the familiar voice again, sobbing in such grief. His eyes widened, "That's Tina!"

  "It must be a secret passage." stated Leta, tracing her hand across the tunnel's walls, "We need to find a way in." with that, she and Theseus began scanning the walls around them. Pressing brick by brick, chanting words that could be a password for this secret door. But Newt doesn't want to waste his time. He took out his wand and pointed it to the wall, " _Bombarda maxima!"_

  A loud blast was heard as the walls crumble. The three wizards had themselves in front of a large, dimly-illuminated lair. A place they've been searching for all this time. Grindelwald's old lair. And there she was, lying limp on the ground. "Tina!" Newt cried as he ran to his wife. While Theseus and Leta drew their wands at Scarlet, who was shocked by the sudden intrusion. Her face went pale. Knowing that she wouldn't have the chance to win if they fight, especially if it's against the famous war hero.

  Newt dropped on his knees, undid the rope that tied Tina's body and cupped her face, "Love, are you alright? Where did she hurt you?" he asked, nothing but worry was seen on his face.

  But Tina didn't answer. Her whole body was trembling. Eyes were swollen with tears as she looked at Newt with both fear and sorrow, before looking down to her lower body. That's when Newt noticed the blood that pooled in between Tina's legs. There's also something else... Something Newt didn't even dare to describe. His heart broke into pieces seeing what his wife had been through.

  "She took the baby, Newt.." Tina whimpered between sobs. Voice full of sorrow. "She took our baby.."

  Newt shifted his stare to Scarlet, who was only standing there in silence. Theseus and Leta still pointing their wands, ready to strike if she dares to move. Rage began to bubble inside Newt. It was _her_. The figure who kidnapped his wife, the one who caused it all happened. As if his body got its own mind, Newt stood up and charged to the blonde woman, " _Crucio!"_

  Scarlet's quick instincts managed to repel his curse, and immediately runs away, going across the lair. Newt began to chase her, repeatedly casting spells towards her like a mad man. Though Scarlet's action was very cowardly, running away and avoiding spells, she lets out a psychotic laugh. Somehow entertained by Newt's wrath.

  "Brother, enough!" As Newt was about to strike once again, Theseus immediately grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so.

  Right at that moment, Scarlet managed to _disapparate,_ and vanished from their sight.

  Newt shot a glare to his brother, didn't accept his action. "You made us lose her!"

  "And you are blinded with rage." said Theseus sternly, "You know how dangerous those curses are and you strike without controlling yourself. What would you do if it hits one of us? What if it hits Tina?"

  Fortunately, Theseus's words made Newt regain his senses. His expression softened, breaths became more controlled as he's finally calming down. Theseus was right. Newt had let vengeance consumed him entirely instead of clearing his mind and he felt guilty for that. Not only he could've hurt them, he also had showed them his darkest side. A side he didn't even know would exist.

  Newt turned to look at Tina, who was standing up with Leta's help. "Thankfully, i managed to stop the bleeding. But it wouldn't last long." said Leta while putting Tina's arm around her shoulders to support her, "We have to get back to our place. I have everything i need to heal her."

  Theseus nodded and released Newt's wrist. He took a cold, quite disappointed glance at his brother before returning to Leta to help her carrying Tina. Newt immediately joined them as they _disapparated._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  It only took a few minutes until they have arrived in Theseus' and Leta's house. The couple insisted Newt and Tina should stay there until this Grindelwald case is over. Due to the fact it's not safe for them to be alone, and  Tina needs time to heal both physically and mentally. But Newt and Tina refused, telling it would be a burden for them because they don't know how long this case will go. But they agreed to stay until Tina has fully recovered. With that, Newt went back to their apartment to pack their clothes. Theseus went to the ministry, saying he's just going to finish his work there and promised he'll be back for dinner. Whereas Tina and Leta stayed at the house.

  Tina heaved a long sigh. Part of her was relieved, and couldn't thank Newt, Leta, and Theseus enough for saving her life. But at the same time, she was drowned with grief. She didn't succeed saving one life. The one that had been living within her for four months. Tina developed a new habit where she holds her stomach whenever she's in a deep thought or under stress ever since she got pregnant, feeling her soon-to-be child growing. It felt strange that when she does it now, and realized it isn't there anymore...

  She immediately shook her head and blinked her tears away. Tina knew letting herself drifted into those thoughts wouldn't make the situation any better. _I need to recover._ She stared at the small vial she was holding, filled with quite thick, dark green liquid. Leta told her to drink it in one shot because she wouldn't want to savour it. _Well,_ _here goes nothing,_ Tina shrugged and chugged the potion down. An extreme, bitter herbal taste attacked her mouth. Tina winced. Even the smell was so awful that she has to squeeze her nose, holding herself not to vomit. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for thirty seconds just like she was instructed. Then quickly staggered to the wash basin. Repeatedly gargling with water to erase that horrible taste from her tongue.

  A soft chuckle was heard from behind, "I suppose you've drunk the potion."

  Tina wiped her mouth for the last time and turned around. Leta Scamander who was already in her nightgown, was taking a seat at the dining table. Two cups of different drinks were set on the table, with spoons in each magically spinning around. "I made you hot chocolate. It will help you feel better."

  The corner of Tina's mouth twitched into a little smile. She made her way to sit across Leta. "Thank you." said Tina as she held the cup and brought it closer to her lips. The warm, sweet liquid finally washes down the horrible taste that stuck in her mouth. Her tensed body started to relax. It does make her feel better. "I'm very lucky that you happened to have all the ingredients to make that potion." she blurted out.

  "Well, if you have an auror as your husband, you have to prepare for everything." Another chuckle was heard from Leta, "I think Newt knows exactly how that feels."

  Tina smiles shyly, "Yes, he does." It's true. There are times where Tina comes home injured or got hexed into a ridiculous situation, but Newt always knows the right potion that could fix her. Theseus must've been in that situation, too.

  Silence came in for a while. Filling the atmosphere. Tina then felt Leta's hand above hers, gently squeezing it in a comforting manner, "I'm so sorry for your lost, Tina. I couldn't imagine how hard it is for you."

  A warm aura started to burst within Tina. She gave Leta an appreciative nod, and looked down at their hands. She realized how much she needed to hear such simple words.

  If Tina had to be honest, their first impression towards each other wasn't really good (Because of some misunderstandings, but that was years ago). Leta isn't the type of person you can approach easily, which Tina completely understands now because Newt had told her about their past. She also has this elegant and powerful aura that Tina was quite intimidated by back then. But once Tina finally gets to know her, Leta is actually a very compassionate person to the people she loves, and Tina was very grateful that she's one of them.

  "You know, Newt has always been a calm person." Leta spoke as she set down her tea, "No matter how difficult the situation is, even if it's between life and death, he knows how to keep his mind clear and eventually finds a way to figure it out."

  The brown haired woman paused for a few moments. Tina only looked at her in silence. Ready to listen to whatever she's going to say.

  "But this... I must say, this is my first time i've ever seen him losing control." Leta finally continues. "He barged into Theseus's office and begged desperately to help him find you. He ran with such speed just when he heard your cry and exploded the secret passage without thinking twice back in the tunnel. And the way he chased Scarlet Arden and repeatedly throwing curses at her actually scared me a little. I thought he's gone mental."

  Tina also witnessed what Newt did back at the lair. It's just the shock and pain in her body drew her attention away. But after listening to the whole story, Tina was absolutely stunned. She couldn't imagine someone like Newt would act like that.

  "It made me realize, even someone as pure as Newt has his dark side." Leta stated, as if she read Tina's mind.

  The younger woman sighed, leaning her back to the chair. "Well, if i have to be honest, I, too, let out my dark side back there. I actually wished Newt succeeds. Never in my life i have ever wanted to see someone to be hurt and tortured-"

  "Everyone would understand. If i were you, i think i would be much worse."

  Tina bit the inside of her cheek. She remembered how Leta's past was a lot darker than what she'd been through tonight. So she couldn't help but feeling nervous, afraid her words might offended Leta in some sort of way. But Leta who seemed to understand her concerns, looked at Tina with a small but warm smile, and said something way different than Tina had expected,

  "He loves you so much, Tina. More than you could ever know." said Leta, crossing her arms on the table, "As his sister in law, _and_ his best friend, at least used to be, i'm really glad he chose you."

  A shade of red rose from Tina's cheeks as she felt her face heating up. For the record, it was the nicest thing Leta had ever said to her. Tina smiled back, "Thank you so much, Leta. For everything."

  Right at that moment, they heard the front door was opened. Newt came with his magical case in one of his hands. He only stood there for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly as he stared at the two women with an expression that was hard to read. But then he cleared his throat, "I-i'm sorry it took a long time. I have to feed my creatures. But I-uhm, i brought your clothes, Tina. It's in here, in the shed."

  "Wonderful," Tina said as she stood up, trying to ease the rather awkward atmosphere, "I could use some shower. Darling, would you mind get me my sleeping clothes from your case?"

  "On it." The man replied quickly and rushed to the guest room. Leta chuckled at his very awkward manner and got up as well, "Ah, that reminds me, i should prepare dinner. I suppose Theseus will be here in any minute."

  Tina nodded and turned around to follow Newt. While Leta made her way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  It's almost 11 pm when they finished having dinner. Newt decided to take a shower. Theseus went straight to his room, exhausted by the extra work he had done at the ministry. While Tina had helped Leta cleaning the dining table and the kitchen, which didn't really take much effort, all thanks to magic.

  Tina reached the guestroom. She carefully closed the dark wooden door once she stepped in, and found Newt had come out from the bathroom. Already in his blue-striped pajamas.

  Their eyes linger for a moment. Not even one word was spoken. Newt did the exact same thing when he arrived earlier; blinking rapidly, body stiff, hands clenched. As if he had so many things in his mind, but he was holding himself to let it out. Tina felt like she had swallowed a huge object. Her heart soared seeing the way his eyes vaguely glistened with tears. She hoped Newt had the same thought as hers.

  Unable to hold it any longer, they ran into each other's arms. Letting out all the emotions they'd been holding as they hugged so tightly until they couldn't breathe. But neither of them wanted to let go. Tears started to burst in Tina's eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling in his embrace. She was beyond relieved she still has the chance to see him again.

  "I thought i'd lost you.." He whimpered, voice shaking. That's all he could say. Tina can feel her right shoulder getting wet. Small muffled sobs were heard from him. Tina knew he must've been acting to be strong for so long. "Oh, Newt." She gently stroked his back, assuring him that everything's alright. Ignoring how she was actually just as scared as he was. "I thought i'd lost you too."

  Newt raised his head from her shoulder to face her. One arm still around her waist as the other went up to hold her jaw. Newt noticed the small wound on the corner of Tina's mouth, and a few other bruises can be seen on her body. Newt sighed regretfully, the sight pained him so much, "What was i thinking? Leaving you alone that day-"

  The woman shook her head, "Don't," she interrupted, "It's not your fault. We both weren't aware how dangerous the situation actually is."

  Newt sniffed. Didn't say anything afterwards. Instead he leaned closer to plant a long, gentle kiss on her forehead. Letting her know how grateful he is, before moving to her lips. Kissing them ever so carefully for he didn't want to reach her wound. Tina closed her eyes. Feeling nothing but warmth and love from her husband.

  He looked down once they finally parted, "H-how's your..." somehow, he couldn't finish his sentence. But Tina already knows what he meant.

  "Don't worry, Leta had given me a potion. Everything will be alright." Tina reached for his cheek, where she gently wiped away his tears with her thumb, she then looked at him apologetically, "But i guess we can't build a family like we wanted to. Not until this whole thing is over."

  "If it means your safety, then i don't mind waiting at all." said Newt while tucking a stray of her hair behind her ear, "As for now, you need to rest, love."

  With that, the two of them laid themselves on their bed. Tina was facing away from Newt, who's probably already sleeping. Tina forced herself to close her eyes. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. The horrible event that happened earlier began haunting her mind again. How Scarlet took out her wand, laughing ruthlessly while watching the most important part of Tina's life being taken out without her will.

  Tina's shoulders began to tremble. Biting her lip as she cries silently. Both Tina and Newt had put so much effort to keep the baby healthy. Even the doctor told them they were doing well. It should've stayed within her, growing for five more months before Tina welcomes him or her to the world with joyful tears. But instead, she had to do it before it could even reach its completed form. It's just not fair.

  Suddenly, she felt Newt's arm circling around her. Pressing his chest against her back and kisses her shoulder softly. His hand was caressing her stomach, hoping it would comfort her. Tina could only held his hand, realizing it must've been hard for him too.

  As the night goes deeper, they both silently mourned for their tremendous lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
